Fairy At Heart
by PandaSkullsPublishing
Summary: Laxus Dreyar's sister is a trouble magnet. Her ex-guild and her family believed her to be like her father, heartless and power hungry, their view of Yurrie Dreyar changes when she goes straight back to Fairy Tail. Forcing the guild to jump into action, to go up against Raven Tail.
1. Chapter 1

The heavy oak double door swung open, hinges almost snapping as the doors smacked against the wall. Yurrie Dreyar stood there, it had been an extremely long time since she'd showed her face in fairy tail. Just by looking at the eighteen year old you never would've expected she was related to either Fairy Tail's Master or the S-class wizard (who had recently been exiled) Her hair had been bleached a pale blonde but her roots revealing dark almost black hair were starting to show through. Her eyes were missed matches, one a baby pink the other a dark murky blue. A scar across her nose.

She walked forward wide hips swaying. Her outfit was as dark as her passed, bare feet with black quarter-three length baggy pants and a belt. She wore a black bikini top showing off a six pack with scared honey-tanned skin stretching over her muscles. A black tribal tattoo covered her upper left arm, circling around her shoulder were her guild mark used to be.

She stopped the fight between Natsu and Gray, in seconds Gray was on his back, her foot on his chest pinning him down while her hands were around the collar of Natsu's vest. Natsu was staring at her with wide eyes. Shock and recognition evident in his brown eyes.

"Yurrie?" Natsu stammered.

"Get off me!" Gray yelled, trying to push her foot off his chest and failing miserably. The guild had gone quiet, all eyes on her and Yurrie smirked. She loved being the centre of attention, she held an air of arrogance around her. The way she smirked made the people around her feel smaller than she was, well most of them.

"Laxus?" She questioned missed-matches eyes scanning the empty upper-floor and then the rest of the guild. She felt the atmosphere darken. "Where's Laxus Old Man?" She said shoving Natsu to the side and walking over to him. He was still sitting crossed legged on the table, bear mug between his tiny wrinkled hands.

"Your not supposed to be here," Makarov Dreyar said coldly.

Yurrie clicked her tong, quickly spotting the thunder god tribe. "Freed! Tell me where the hell my brother is?"

"He - Laxus apart of the guild anymore," Freed said quietly but she heard him.

"_What?"_

"He got exiled from the Guild," Makarov said regaining the teenagers attention. He watched her smirk fall, her eyes widened slightly. For the first time in a long time, Makarov could see the worry glinting in her eyes. "He put the guild in danger. I had no other choice."

"No," Yurrie said lifting her arms up to the back of her head. "No, no, no -no" Yurrie repeated taking a few steps back. "You didn't. Tell me you didn't do that to my brother!" She yelled. The guild was quiet, Yurrie and Laxus hadn't exactly got along. They were always avoiding each other, pretending the other one didn't exist or getting into screaming matches which would end up with one of the two, mostly Yurrie, severely injured. She hadn't expressed worry or that she cared for her brother since she was a mere child.

"Yurrie," Makarov said.

"He didn't put the Guild in danger. You put him in danger. Where is he?" She looked over to Laxus's team in hope for an answer. Her heart racing in her chest.

"Laxus is in danger?" Evergreen repeated.

"He was exiled. Forbidden contact," Bickslow said quietly. "_Forbidden contact, forbidden contact, forbidden contact_."

"Your brother can handle himself. You know that," Makarov said.

Yurrie shook her head. "Cana, use your cards and find out where he is now! Mirajane, Erza, your both coming with me."

"No," Makarov said. "You are no longer apart of this guild. Neither is Laxus. He can handle himself."

"Your unbelievable!" Yurrie yelled walking over and slamming her hands down on the counter in front of him. "Listen to me you old man. Your Grandson _is_ in danger. Just because he isn't apart of the guild does that make him no longer family? Does that mean I am no longer your family?" She glared fiercely at him. Holding his gaze. "Our father - your son - isn't just a fly you can keep ignoring and hope he'll go away. He's your son, he's your reasonability so do something before he murders your grandson. Whether you like it or not old man, they're both family, was all that talk about protecting your family for nothing?"

Yurrie didn't move, well aware that the scarlet haired knight, Erza was standing right behind her almost protectively of the old man.

"_Do something_," Yurrie said quietly.

"_I can't_," Makarov answered stiffly, looking down to his mug in shame. Shadows covering his eyes.

"What do you mean Laxus is in danger?" Freed interrupted.

"Freed don't you dare-" Erza Scarlet tried to stop him. Yurrie let out a sigh straightening up and looking over to Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen who all had worried etched into their usual cheerful faces.

"Yeah, so even though I'm your blood your going to keep pushing me and Laxus aside for your perfect family huh?" Yurrie said bitterly.

"Yurrie, what is going on?" Erza said, glancing wearily at their Guild Master. She understood, Fairy Tail couldn't have any contact with Laxus Dreyar. He was exiled and rushing in to help someone who probably could deal with whatever problem Yurrie was talking about on his own would mean that getting exiled meant nothing.

Yurrie let out a breath.

"Yurrie?" Erza pressed.

Yurrie's head snapped up looking to Erza, as if she'd just thought of something. "You want nothing to do with Laxus right? That's the problem? right?" She looked over to her Grandfather. Makarov nodded.

"Then I put in a request for you to take down Raven Tail," Yurrie said.

"We can't start wars with other guilds even dark guilds unless the Magic Council sends a request," Makarov said.

"What if they attack first? You can brush it off as self defence right?"

"What are you getting at?" Erza narrowed her eyes at the teen.

"Say someone who is apart of Raven Tail attacks you, you would have full authority to take the fight to them?" Yurrie said. "What if they kidnap one of your precious members?"

"If that was the case," Makarov trailed off. His eyes widened slightly, in a flash of yellow and black, Yurrie was no longer standing in front of Makarov but now stood on the other side of the guild. The blue haired dragon slayer in her arms.

"Wendy!" Erza yelled.

"Sorry old man," Yurrie said unsympathetically as she pulled a wide-eyed Wendy to her side, using her free hand to pull down her waist ban revealing a black guild mark on her thigh and more than enough of her panties.

"Guess you have to wage war now? huh?"

"Yurrie!" Makarov yelled. Lighting crackled around her and Wendy and before anyone could do anything they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Yurrie Dreyar and Wendy Marvell didn't get very far. They reached the outskirts of Magnolia, somewhere in the woods when Yurrie's spell collapsed. They hit the ground hard and Yurrie and Wendy both rolled in separate grounds. Wendy was first up to her feet, shaking her head slightly.

What had just happened?

Wendy spotted Yurrie not far. She was on the ground looking rather pale, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "Are you okay?"

Yurrie let out a humorless laugh. "Your worried about me? I just kidnapped you."

Yurrie got up, swayed on her feet, catching a tree to lean on and waited for the dizziness to pass. "I'm a sky Dragon slayer. I can heal you."

"No offense kid. But you can't heal me. No one can," Yurrie said coughing. Wendy still went over to her aid, and more coughs racked Yurrie's body and Wendy practically made her sit down, leaning against the tree. "Do me a favor, wait until Fairy Tail actually attacks Raven Tail before running off."

"I'm not going to leave you like this," Wendy stated stubbornly.

"Great. I'm stuck being baby-sat by a kid," Yurrie groaned, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the tree trunk.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm dying," Yurrie said simply. She opened one eye to see Wendy's wide and almost scared expression. "I'm fine with it. As long as," She stopped wincing slightly. "As ling as Laxus doesn't share my fate I'm good. Why was he kicked out?"

"I - I'm sorry. I don't know," Wendy bowed apologetically. "It was before I joined."

Yurrie hummed. "I really shouldn't of used my magic," She groaned. "Should've ran instead."

"What are you talking about?"

"The more I try to use magic, the faster I die," Yurrie explained.

"If you tell me what's wrong I can help you. My magic is based on healing," Wendy said. "Let me heal you," Wendy reached out but Yurrie grabbed her wrist, her grip tightening.

"It's pointless. Magic can't heal it."

"Yurrie, please," Wendy said and Yurrie's grip loosened and then her hand fell to the floor. "Yurrie? Yurrie?" Wendy shook her shoulder only to realize Yurrie had lost consciousness as her body fell to the grass. "Yurrie, come on," Wendy said shakily. Her hands checking her over for any obvious wounds. Her hands hovered over her chest, glowing aqua blue in hopes of healing her But as the seconds passed, Yurrie only got colder.

She really was dying and fast.

"Yurrie? Yurrie! Wake up! You have to wake up!" Wendy cried out. Her hands starting to shake. Wendy looked around seeing if their was anything or anyone that could help. Her surroundings looked familiar but then again, forests always looked the same no matter which part you were at. The wind changed and she caught a familiar scent.

Polyusca.

They were close to where Polyusca lived. Wendy scrambled up to her feet. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But I can't let you die," Wendy grabbed her feet and started to drag her in the direction she smelt Polyusca. It had to be close, her nose was no where near as strong as Natsu's or Gajeel's so they had to be close.

It wasn't long before the tree-house came into view. Wendy dropped Yurrie's feet and ran up to the door, wrapping her small fist against the door repeatedly until the angry pink haired women slammed the door open, her angry yells getting lost in her throat at the sight of the wide eyed, sweat covered Wendy. Polyusca held the broom she had tighter.

"W-"

Wendy beat her to it. "She's dying! I can't heal her! Please Polyusca!" Wendy bowed. Polyusca noticed the unconscious, barely breathing blonde on the floor a few feet away.

"What's wrong with her human?"

"I - I"

"Speak Human!" Polyusca yelled throwing the broom to the floor angrily storming over to her. "Yurrie?" She mumbled quietly to herself.

"She said every time she uses magic, it makes her die faster!" Wendy suddenly got out. Polyusca thought the words over, as she checked Yurrie for injuries.

"Help me get her inside. I need to run a few tests."

Wendy watched in awe as Polyusca quickly set up a medical bay for Yurrie. She lay on an old bed. Polyusca had already drew blood from her, mixing it with a few solutions. The colours of the solutions quickly turning clear signaling the test was negative.

"Using magic kills her?" Polyusca mumbled to herself, along with many others. She suddenly stopped turning stiff. "There's nothing I can do."

"What?" Wendy said.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Polyusca snapped. "Where did you find Yurrie anyway?"

"She -uh- kidnapped me. To make Makarov go after -"

"Raven Tail? Ivan that bastard." Polyusca mumbled. "You need to tell Makarov that she's suffering from Magic Deficiency. That Ivan has harvested her magic and is probably going to go after Laxus next. If he wants her to live, he's going to have to get that magic back from Ivan," Polyusca said. "Now! Go!" Polyusca picked up the broom waved it at Wendy. "Times running out! Go get out of here!"

Wendy was already running, out the door and through the woods. The Time Wendy had crashed through the doors, a lot of the members were already missing.

"Wendy? Your okay?" Mirajane cried out.

"Wendy!" Some other members cheered rushing over.

"Where's master? I need to talk to him now!"

"He left with Erza and the others," Mirajane said.

"Wendy thank god your okay!" Carla yelled. "Don't go getting yourself kidnapped again!"

"We need to tell the others we don't have to go to war," Macao said.

"Polyusca told me to tell Makarov that Yurrie's dying and that Ivan harvested her magic. If they don't get it back from Ivan she's going to die."

"That's why she came here," Mirajane said. "Instead of going herself."

"What are we going to do?" Cana questioned.

"Cana, do any of them have a call card?" Mirajane questioned.

"No," Cana said.

"Alright, give me one. We should be able to catch up to them before they reach Raven Tail. How much time do we have?"

"Not enough," Wendy said.

"Wendy! You can't run off into battle-"

"Carla, Yurrie's dying."

"We don't know her."

"She's still hurt. I'm a healer. I have to help anyway I can."

"Hmpth"

"Here," Cana said after enchanting a card and handing it over to Mirajane, who then used one of her take over souls.

"Ready?" Mirajane questioned. Wendy nodded.

"Carla?"

"Fine," Carla grabbed Wendy by the back, sprouting wings and the two took off after Makarov and the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Master!" Mirajane yelled as she and Wendy swooped down from the sky.

"Wendy!" Someone yelled.

"See? I told you Yurrie wouldn't hurt her," Natsu said. Lucy hit him over the head. "Ow," Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"It's Yurrie," Wendy said.

"Ivan harvested her magic. She'd dying. It's why she came to us and didn't fight Ivan herself. She already tried too and lost," Mirajane explained. "If we don't get her magic back from Ivan, she's going to die."

"If he stole Yurrie's magic then that might mean Raven Tail might actually stand a chance against Laxus," Freed pointed out. "They're both lighting attributes and Laxus can't eat her magic."

"What? Why?" Natsu questioned.

"Because she's a god slayer," Evergreen said then paused. "You lot didn't know that?"

"Alright. This is what we're going to do," Makarov said. "I'm going to take on Ivan. Erza, Mirajane I want you to lead the attack on the guildhall. If Ivan can really harvest magic, I want no one to go near him understand?"

"What about Laxus?" Bickslow said. "About Laxus, about Laxus, about Laxus," His dolls chimed flying around him like a halo.

"We're not here for Laxus remember? They kidnapped Wendy," Gray pointed out.

"Wendy, Carla your both going to have to steer clear of the fight and show up after. I hate to ask you to lie," Makarov said.

Wendy shook her head. "It's fine."

"Not it is not!" Carla snapped.

The team that stormed Raven Tail's hideout came full force, although Raven Tail had been expecting it, they still forced their ways through the Guild doors and started to wreak havoc. Fire and Iron Dragon Slayer magic quickly reached the front with black demon magic and swords flying out In every direction. The rest of the mages had very little to do while Gray jumped in freeze a dozen at the time in a battle to take down more than Natsu.

Juvia at his side, the two worked well as a team. She'd trapped would trap them while he'd freeze them, occasionally resorting to hitting anyone that got too close are tried to get the jump.

A sand storm was brewing in the side of the guild from Max, while Jet Droy and Levy took out a dozen more on the other side. Makarov turned into Titan form, taking lead as his voice boomed loud and clear, rumbling off the words like thunder, demanding to know where Ivan was.

No was given him up. Mirajane had one of the scrawny members by the throat, her clawed hand trapping him to the wall. Erza behind swords at the ready. "Tell us where Ivan is," Erza demanded. Her voice low, haunting and the man passed out from fear alone.

"Maybe you scared him a little too much, Erza"

"Shut up Mira!" Erza snapped. "Duck!" Erza swung her sword and Mirajane ducked as the sword cut the air she'd previously been standing it, the tip slashing at the chest of another member.

"Fire Dragon's

"Iron Dragon's

"Roar!" Natsu and Gajeel yelled simultaneously, taking out a good chunk of the two.

"Tell us where Ivan is!"

"Stop copying everything I do!"

"Metalhead!"

"Smoke for brains!"

"Are those two arguing again?" Mirajane asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Erza sweatdropped and summoned two swords. Her eyes darkened. "Get to damn work!" The swords flung out barely scraping by the two dragon slayers each hitting their mark of dark guilders sneaking upon them.

Wendy held Carla that little bit tighter as she stared wide-eyed at the group of mages. She recognized the guild mark. The same one that Yurrie had. Raven Tail members. They were snickering laughing, taunting.

"Snap out it, Wendy! You're a dragon Slayer for crying out loud!" Carla said in a motherly tone, slipping out of her grip and into the air.

Wendy nodded, taking a step back. She could feel her hands shaking as the group laughed again.

"Oh, she thinks she can take us," One laughed.

"I can try," Wendy said shakily. They rushed at her and Wendy cupped her mouth. "Sky Dragon's ROAR!" The spell of swirling wind took out almost a quarter and she jumped in the air, spinning around. "Sky Dragon's -" Sky magic surrounded her foot but another attack came out of nowhere hitting her to the ground. Wendy rolled. Carla screamed her name and Wendy was back up on her feet. Breathing hard and wiping her mouth from her spit.

She wouldn't give up so easily.

She couldn't.

They came at her again. Wendy managed to get out of the way, struggling to dogged so may attack at once and Carla pulled her up into the air at once.

"Sky Dragon's" She cupped her mouth again but stopped as a bolt of yellow lighting hit the group. The dust cleared and a bulky blond-haired man stood there surrounded by unconscious Raven Tail members.

"I was wondering what all the chaos was about," Laxus said. "Should've known it was one of the Old Man's guild members."

"You-you're Laxus?" Wendy stammered. Laxus looked at her surprise.

"How did you know that?" He questioned.

Wendy stammered and Laxus sighed.

"It's - your sister,"

"Yurrie?" Laxus blinked. He hadn't heard that name for a while.

"She's dying and - she made Makarov go after Raven Tail to stop Ivan from going after you too."

"If Fairy Tail is here, handling. I have to go."

"Your sister's with Polyusca," Wendy said.

Laxus clicked his tong, with a loud clap of thunder, and a flash of bright yellow light. Laxus was gone leaving Wendy there in the woods, right next to Raven Tail's hideout with a dozen unconscious Raven Tail members.

"We should probably tie them up," Carla said.

"I don't think they're going to wake it up anytime soon," Wendy said looking down at them. She glanced up to the sky to where Laxus had disappeared. It had been very similar to the spell Yurrie had used when she first kidnapped her, of course, he definitely had a better landing than Yurrie had.

Laxus stood outside Polyusca house. It had been a long time since he was last in Magnolia and even longer since he'd seen Polyusca. He could remember the angry women clearly. She hated all humans equally and she was a semi-active member of Fairy Tail so technically he really shouldn't be here right now but his sister was and she was dying.

He froze at the door. He could remember a time when they'd gotten along when everything was good just before his Father and took off with Yurrie and by the time he got his little sister back everything had changed. She had changed, he'd changed, so had the guild. He didn't know how to act around her anymore. He was jealous. Why would his father take her instead of him? Why would he leave him behind? Of course, at the time Laxus had no idea what kind of man his father really was. He was blinded to that fact.

"Are you just going to stand out there all day or are you going to get your big arse in here?!" Polyusca yelled. The door was wide open, Polyusca was messing with some vials inside. Laxus blinked. He hadn't realized she'd already opened the door. Laxus walked in, quickly spotted his unconscious sister on the bed.

She was deathly pale, struggling to breathe. His hands balled up into fists.

_A sixteen-year-old Laxus stood toe to toe with a fourteen-year-old Yurrie. She was dressed in her usual outfits, baggy jog pants and a bikini top, for someone so young, she'd definitely hit puberty early._

_"What the hell you even doing here?" Laxus snarled at her._

_Her missed-matched eyes narrowed at him, not backing down. "Just waiting to watch you fail," She said. "Which will happen, inevitably. Laxus, Brother-"_

_"I'm not your brother!" Laxus snapped. Yurrie's eyes widened, she took a step back. Lips pursed slightly in shock. Lighting crackled around his fists and he went to hit her. She dodged, eyes narrowing into a cold glare as returned the action, hitting him square in the face. Although it had done next-to-nothing in damage it had succeeded in pissing him off royally._

Guilt. That's what Laxus felt. Not only had he put his guild but his home and family in danger but he'd caused her so much more pain than necessary. He took the seat next to her. "How long does she have?"

Polyusca didn't answer him, she was going around muttering to herself.

"I'm sorry, Yurrie," Laxus said, leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees, head in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"If I knew I'd just have to be on death's door to get an apology out of you, I would've put myself in hospital sooner," Yurrie laughed. Laxus's head snapped up.

"You're awake?"

Yurrie groaned forcing herself to sit up. "Has the fighting started?" She asked, her voice sounding much weaker than she would've liked.

"Yeah. How did you get Gramps to attack Raven Tail?"

"I kidnapped the blue-haired kid," Yurrie explained. "Made a show of having a Raven Tail Guild Mark so they had to attack Raven Tail."

"Makarov knows your dying," Laxus said. "They're going after Ivan to get your magic back."

"What?" She looked at him looking genuinely surprised. "Not because Ivan plans to attack you next?"

Laxus shook his head. "Why are you so surprised?"

"That Old man didn't want me around the guild. Neither did you, you hated me," Yurrie explained looking down, her eyes getting shadowed.

"I didn't hate you," Laxus said. "Of course Gramps wanted you."

"No, he'd much prefer to push me aside in favour of his precious guild."

"Then why did you keep showing up?"

"Nowhere else to go," Yurrie said. "I didn't care if you hated me. I wasn't going to abandon you as our father did."

"When this is all over, ask to re-join the guild. It's your home. You belong there."

"I'm apart of Raven Tail."

"What were you been these past two years? with Dad?"

Yurrie didn't say anything.

"You're a Fairy at heart."

"So are you. Why don't you ask if you can re-join the guild," Yurrie snapped, before erupting into more coughs? Polyusca was at her side, checking her over before shoving Laxus and yelling


End file.
